What's Your Sleep Number?
by elin2002
Summary: Tommy and Kim buy a new bed.


_**(I don't anything, except Seasons 1-12 on DVD and a few action figures. It belongs to Saban! Have a fabulous read.)**_

Tommy and Kim were bed shopping. They had looked at a ton of beds and none had really jumped at them.

"Seriously Tommy we need to pick one why is this so hard?"

"Because we've never had to. All we did was bring my mattress from my parents' house when we moved in."

"Hello can I help you guys find something?" Asked the sales guy.

"We're looking for a new mattress." Said Kim.

"Do you know what size, firmness?" Kim had to bite the inside of her cheek and Tommy nudged her a bit.

"Uh, king size and firm."

"Kind of medium." Said Kim.

"Have you looked at our adjustable beds?"

"I think we're a bit young to be needing a motorized bed?" Said Kim.

"What do you got?" Asked Tommy jokingly.

"Have you guys seen the 'Sleep Number' beds?"

"Are those where you adjust the firmness?" Asked Kim.

"Yes, we have them right over here."

"These are our generation's version of Lucy and Ricky's twin beds."

"So when couples are being intimate is there an actual discussion about who's number they'll be using?"

"Oh my God I can't believe you just asked that!" Said Kim with a laugh.

"Well think about it, there must be a conversation that happens who's on top or bottom and what number they use? Or do you set both sides to the same number?"

"I've never had anyone ask that question." Said the salesman slightly confused.

"Shut up, don't listen to him. Let's go look at the beds."

Tommy and Kim followed the salesman to the area of the store that had the Sleep Number displays and looked around at the different size beds they had.

"So what we usually do is have people lay down on our diagnostic bed and we figure out their range that you are and you fine tune that at home. So if you will remove your shoes we'll get started."

Tommy and Kim laid on the bed for 15 minutes while the salesman adjusted the bed and asked them questions. The couple walked out of the store a half hour later with a sales slip for a king size bed and a delivery date of that afternoon.

"Did we seriously just buy a sleep number bed?" Asked Kim.

"Our credit card company would say yes."

"Are we that old?"

"Kim, we're both extremely active people who in the last month have gotten an average of 5 hours of sleep because of our crappy mattress that we've had since high school, seriously my parents bought that bed when we moved to Angel Grove."

"Wow, I'm surprised it lasted this long."

"No kidding."

That night the after the bed had been delivered the couple had decided to test it out. The delivery men had set the bed and showed them how to so Tommy and Kim adjusted it to a mutual number and started their activities. They tried to stay in the middle of the bed like they usually did but soon realized that making love on a sleep number was difficult. After laying on the sides of both air chambers proved to be uncomfortable there was no give it was like making love on the table. So they switched one side Kim's side and Tommy almost fell off the bed during a menuver that they had done quite often.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" Asked Kim with a laugh when she heard Tommy's foot hit the floor.

"Yeah, we need a new bed."

"Tommy we just got this one." She said still laughing when Tommy got grumpy like this it amused her to no end.

"Kim, we're getting a new bed tomorrow."

"What kind?"

"I don't know but I'm calling the store first thing in the morning and telling them to come and get it and return our money and then we're getting a new one."

"Do you still want to try?"

"Are you still in the mood?"

"Not really. Good night Handsome."

"Night Beautiful."

The next morning Tommy did as he said and called the store and had them come and get it and then they chose another mattress. The couple got a full night's sleep after an uninterrupted night of passion.

Nine months and three long days later the couple welcomed their first child a boy they named Charles 'Charlie' Lucas.


End file.
